Live Bait
by ChikaraUchiha13
Summary: Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki as bait for Naruto. But what if she started to like one of the Akatsuki members? DeiSaku, one-shot.


_**I take no claim on this fanfiction. My friend wrote it for a birthday present for me and I asked her if I could post it. She said yes.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own Naruto. I wish.**_

Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki as bait for Naruto. But what if she started to like one of the Akatsuki members? DeiSaku, one-shot.

"talking"

_"thoughts"_

**"inner Sakura"**

Feelings

It had been exactly two weeks. Two weeks since Sakura's capture by the Akatsuki. Two weeks since she had been in Konoha. Two weeks since she had last seen her friends and family. Two weeks since her life became even crazier than it already had been, if that was even possible.

In the beginning, Sakura didn't have much clothes-wise, other than what she had been wearing at the time of her capture. Luckily for her, Konan, the sole other female in the ominous cave that served as the Akatsuki's base (not to be confused with the one she destroyed when fighting Sasori), had taken her into Amegakure, the nearest village, to buy clothes and other neccesities. Since then, she met the rest of the Akatsuki- Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara, who she already knew, then the ones she didn't- the leader, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori's replacement, Tobi. She enjoyed the fact that Itachi never bugged her, but it irked her that he never said much. Kisame was no fun to talk to because he would always ramble on about swords or fish, Hidan kept trying to convert her to his religion, Kakuzu would only talk about money and bounties on peoples' heads, Zetsu wanted to eat her sometimes and his bipolar-ness scared her, Tobi put Naruto's annoying-ness to shame, and Pein was always in the shadows. She became fast friends with Konan, seeing they were the only women. Even though she would never admit it, her favorite person in the whole base was none other than the blond feminine arsonist, Deidara. He was annoying at times, but could be interesting at others. Not to mention even though he had a feminine appearance, he was pretty cute, and that was being quite conservative.

No matter how much she liked Deidara, however, she was dead certain he would never dream of liking her back. First off, he was an S-rank criminal, and it would get her in a world of trouble to be with him. Secondly, he didn't seem interested in dating, prefering wasting his time blowing things up. Thirdly, she was fairly sure this was only a crush. Just to be sure though, she had decided to talk to Konan about it, knowing the elder female would be able to help her- after all, she was dating the leader of Akatsuki.

At the moment, Sakura was standing outside Pein and Konan's room, frozen by her nerves. She finally got up the courage she needed and knocked. In a matter of moments, Konan answered the door. "Sakura-chan!" The blunette exclaimed.

"Hi Konan-san." Sakura replied, without as much enthusiasm.

"What's up?"

"I...........need help...............with some....................personal matters."

"Oh, I see. Come in then!"

Sakura entered the room, which was decorated with lots of origami and other various things. She sat in the comfy chair she sat in whenever she came to see Konan, choosing to stare at the floor. The blunette closed the door, then went and locked the one leading to Pein's office. She finally came to rest on the edge of the large king-size bed, analyzing the pinkette before her.

"So what seems to be the matter?" Konan asked, trying to not sound formal.

"I have a crush on someone, but I doubt they like me back." Sakura replied in a hurry, not looking up.

"Oh, that's a classic. Say, who is it?"

"I-I'd rather not say............"

"Lemme guess: Itachi?"

"No."

"Hmm, well none of the others are really your type..........you get annoyed by their antics all the time. The only one you've had civilizied conversation with is......................Deidara." Sakura unconsciously blushed at the mere mention of the blond's name. "So it's Deidara, eh?"

The pinkette nodded. "I don't know why though."

"Things tend to be that way at first."

"But it's just a crush, right?"

"For now, at least. It might develop, or go away."

She sighed. "He doesn't like me though. He's more interested in his art."

"True. What's it like when you talk to him?"

"He just blabs on about his art."

"Maybe he's showing off."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because maybe he likes you back."

"There's no way though."

"You never know. And you won't unless you confront him about it, because he's probably too prideful to tell you himself."

"Well, ok. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

Sakura got up and left Konan's room, happy to have finally talked to someone about her crush. As she was walking down the hall, debating whether she should talk to Deidara now or later, she walked right into someone. She fell backwards, landing on her butt. Looking up, she saw blond hair, then the familiar face of Deidara.

"Pay attention to where you're walking un." Deidara commanded irrately, half glaring at Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry." She stood and brushed herself off.

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again un." With that, the blond stalked off in the direction Sakura had come.

_"Oh, there's no way he likes me!"_ Sakura thought sadly as she watched Deidara leave.

**"What if he's just mad at Tobi again?"** Her inner self retorted.

_"Maybe............"_

**"If he is, then he probably didn't mean to say that."**

_"But everything about him screamed he intended that!"_

**"Well, not like I'm a therapist. Just talk to him later, like Konan suggested."**

_"Alright then."_ Sakura sighed and continued down the hall to her room.

Deidara couldn't believe it. Out of nowhere, Tobi had suggested the blond liked Sakura! He didn't even _care_ for women- he was more concerned with his art. To make matters worse, Sakura had just run into him, and he had probably upset her from what he said. He wasn't even mad at her- he was just.......................pissed off at Tobi and needed to chill. Which was why he had come outside to the river, so he could cool down and think.

To be totally honest, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Sakura. She was kind, caring, smart, beautiful...................and he was a jerk, easy to anger, insane, a pyro, girlie........................................everything no girl would want in their boyfriend. He burried his head in his hands. So he had a minor crush on the pinkette. But that meant nothing, considering no one would like a guy like him. And even if someone did like him, chances were the relationship wouldn't last very long. He was just too........................complicated, as Sasori had put it once. Yet, he didn't want to be simple like his dead puppet partner had been. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't on good terms with any of the guys in the Akatsuki, and talking to Konan would just be awkward.

The blond sighed, leaning against a tree. For the time being, he'd just take a nap. Hopefully what to do next would come to him in his sleep or when he woke up. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind swirled and brought to him images of Sakura.

It was incredibly late when Sakura decided to go out for a walk. She had waken up suddenly for some reason, and had a craving for some fresh air. She hadn't seen Deidara since the incident, not even at dinner. It had made her sleep fitful, and might be the reason she woke up in the middle of the night, which she had never done before. Stars shone bright in the clear black night sky and a full moon glowing high in the sky gave her light. She wandered along the river's edge, often staring at her reflection as she walked.

Suddenly, she saw a figure up ahead, kneeling near the river's edge. She wondered who else would be out here this late. In the back of her mind, she registered the fact that it might be Deidara. But she was pretty sure he had just locked himself in his room. As she got closer, Sakura quieted her steps, hoping the other person hadn't noticied her yet so she could get a good look at them first. Once she was close enough, she could see it was in fact the blond, and he appeared to be upset by something. Every inch of her being screamed for her to go help him, but some logical part of her brain had to question if he would be angered by that.

By the time she had made up her mind, he was staring at her. "Wh-what're you doing out here un?" He asked.

"I, uh, woke up on accident and needed air." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh." He adverted his gaze.

"Why haven't you been inside? You've worried Konan-san and Tobi."

"I-I just needed time alone................then fell asleep and lost track of time un."

She knelt beside him. "What's bothering you?"

A false laugh escaped his lips. "You wouldn't believe me un."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

"Fine. _You're _bothering me un."

Sakura was shocked by this. "What do you mean?"

Deidara sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean...................I don't know how I feel about you un. I.....................like you, to an extent, but I doubt it would ever work out un........................." A scarlet blush appeared on his face.

Sakura blushed as well. "Deidara......................................I..............like you too.................................I just thought you weren't concerned with girls..................................."

"I thought so too un." He turned to smile at her, only to find her face inches from his.

He did the only logical thing that came to mind: leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
